Gone With Time, Returened With Sorrow
by cheerhater999
Summary: A Old Demon returnes to the feudal error after being brought up 500 years in the future. she returnes with Kagome and runs into the two Inu brothers. What happens on her quest to the East to meet her father the current Lord. no pairings as of yet. ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

What do you do when your enemy offers you an escape goat but it isn't what it seams???

Well here I am. I'm Cassie; I'm a half-demon but I'm not in feudal Japan no I'm in present day Japan. I'm aged at 18 summers and I'm growing tired of hiding what I am. I have heard a rumour on the underground that there is a well that may be able to get me back from whence I came. Maybe I would finally be able to see my farther?

I have to see if the rumour is true, so here I stand at the bottom of the Higarashi shrine. It is said that their oldest child is ill, so maybe she can help? I have to take the steps one at a time and try to keep my excitement of possibly going home at bay. Well I'm almost half way.

Finally, God that's a lot of steps. I swear people should have out-door escalators for places like this. It took so much longer than I thought possible for a flight of stairs. Well, I think it would be better to try the main house.

"Bye Mama, bye Jii-chan, bye Sota. Oh, hello, who are you?"

"Who I am is of little concern. I wish to enquire about a well on the premises." I said in a cold tone.

"That would be the bone eaters well. I'm Kagome."

"Cassie daughter to Cloud, Lord of the East in feudal Japan."

"But if that's true, then what are you doing here???"

"My mother sent me away when there was an attack on the castle, and my father was away on business. I wish to return home." I removed my concealing spell.

"You're a Hanyou?"

"Yes."

"I can see if the well will allow you through. I'm heading to the feudal error my self, m'Lady."

"Very well. Shall we?"

"We shall."

I now find myself stood at the side of a well and I'm just supposed to jump in with this girl and I should be home. Well there's only one way to find out if it works. I slipped my arm around the girls waist and jumped. A soft blue light emerged as if outta no where. And it's like were floating for a minute, then we hit the ground of the well. I can instantly tell that I am back in the feudal error. The air is cleaner and nicer to breath in, than in the future.

I jumped out of the well with the girl and landed about 7ft from it.

"Were are you heading??" I asked the girl curiously.

"To nearby village my travelling companions are there m'Lady."

"I shall accompany you until it is time for us to part ways." I turn towards the smell of a village with the girl and we walk in silence.

Ahhhhhh, something I missed, the silence…. However it was short lived, as in the moment I thought that someone from the village shouted "DEMON." I turn to the girl who looks scared.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked with a small smirk.

"I guess m'Lady."

"Come on lets see these travelling companions of yours. I must ask which way you intend to travel?" I asked as we carried on walking to the village.

We were met with a few men holding farming tools to try and defend the village.

"I mean this village no harm. I am Cassie, daughter to Cloud, Lord of the East. I am here to see that this girl meets with her companions and see where she is heading, that is all." I said while moving to stand in front of the men.

"How do we know you tell the truth??" Asked a man presumable the head of the village.

"Is my word not good enough?" I asked\, looking indifferent.

"Who the hell are you?" Came an overly annoying voice.

Grrrrrrr. "I should ask you the same thing." I said, taking a defensive stance.

"Kagome, get away from her. I'll destroy you in one swing." he pulled out his sword and aimed it at me.

Perfect, I get back and already swords are drawn.

"InuyYasha, SIT. Forgive him, m'Lady." Kagome said, as she walked up to the village priests and had a word. I was too busy trying not to laugh at the man shaped crater in the ground.

"A friend of yours, Kagome? And you may call me Cassie, as you are now my friend." I said as I walked up to her.

"Cassie that's InuyYasha Tashino, this is Lady Kiade." she said pointing to the women stood at her side.

"Nice to meet you Lady Kiade. However I can not and will not say the same about that treacherous dog." I said looking at the silver haired inu as he walked up to me.

"What did you say wench?"

I grab him by his neck and pin him to a tree. "It is Lady Cassandra to you. You over egotistical inu male." I drop him to the floor sensing a Demon coming in rather fast and from the sky.

"Humans, I would disperse. There is a Demon closing in fast."

"Who are you and what are you doing on my lands?" Came a voice that easily could ice the 11 levels of Hell.

I look him over. "I believe I should be asking who you are and if you are Lord of these lands; that makes you an Inu does it not?" I was baiting for a fight.

"Tell me."

"She is Lady Cassandra, the Lord of the East's daughter." Came a voice from the Inu's side.

"Ok, now that every one knows who I am…Who the fucking hell are you?" I said looking at the Inu.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, the present Tiyouki of the Western lands." he bowed his head barely an inch.

"I know." I said with a small amount of amusement. I knew when I saw that ugly kappa thingy at his side, whom he was. Plus he was as cold as always.

I looked at him as I heard my voice being called from behind me. "Cassie are you ok?" I turn to see Kagome with fear in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine Kagome just meeting Mr. frosty himself." I said pointing over my shoulder to the renowned ice prince.

"What did you just call this Sesshomaru?" He asked, allowing his eyes to bleed red.

"Nothing Lord Sesshomaru." I said smiling for the first time in years.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA." Came a squeal from behind the inu lord.

"Rin are you ok?" Asked the Demon lord with a little emotion.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." She smiled up at the inu lord.

"You will come with me back to my castle and I will return you to your farther in a few days." He turned then and expected me to follow.

"I'm sorry to brake this to you, but I will be travelling with my friend to the Eastern Castle to my farther ." I turned and walked toward the hut that I had seen Kagome come out of.

I walked into the hut and looked at a slayer going to get her weapon.

"That wont be necessary." I said taking a seat next to Kagome. "Do you know which way you will head in the morning?" I asked.

"Yes, were heading East I believe." came the voice of a male I believe to me a monk. "May I ask the pleasure of knowing your name…And will you bear my child?"

Scratch that last comment; this guys a pervert. I let the fury radiate off me. "Monk, do not ask something like that of me again. I am a Lady and if you do not refrain from those remarks I will be forced to kill you." The look on his face was priceless.

"Would it be alright if I accompany you to the eastern Land?" I asked looking at Kagome.

"Yes you are more than welcome." Kagome said with a smile.

"May I ask why?" Came the voice of the slayer.

"I have to speak to my farther and Lord of those Lands." I said as I leaned against the wall of the hut and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you all know that m spelling oficaly sucks. sorry. i havent updated in a while had to get all my course work done. i hope i can keep you entertained with this stgory Ja!

Though my eye's were closed I could hear the two inu brothers arguing.

"I will have to accompany you and your group inuyasha the lady should not be in the presence of unmated males without a proper escort."

"Hell no. take her with you. By force if you have to."

"I can not do that little brother. She has made her dision."

With that the two brothers entered the hut the demon slayer going strait for her wepon again. Only she didn't make it sesshomaru had her pined to a wall by her throught. I opend my eyes as I stood up.

"Look sesshomaru your just as much of a fucking ass as you were 15 years ago. Put the human down. If your traviling with us then lern to get along. I will not tolerate the behaviour of a lord this way. Even you sesshomaru." Everyone looked at me like I had grown three heads.

"I am not just any lord I am prime mateing material." Sesshomaru said as he took a corner of the hut furthest away from inu-turd.

"Yeh and you have all othe demonesses at your feet I aint another one. I just want to see my farther. I know my mother died of injuries." I walked to the door of the hut to see a little girl next to a tree.

"Rin you may go in the hut it will rain tonight and you should not be outside." I say the girl looks at me and smiles. She walks upto me and takes my hand. We walk back to the hut in silence.

As I predicted it started to rain less than 10 minuets after me and rin walked inside. The humans ate while I just thought of my friend. My only friend. I must have gotten carried away with my thoughts as when I opened my eyes it was dark. I could see the figure of rin asleep on the floor. She shivered with the chill in the air. I moved to her side and lifted her up into my arms. I took a blanket that had been placed next to me and raped the child in it. I don't know if anyone saw what I was doing but they kept their mouth shut if they did. I fell into a picefull sleep.

It was just about dawn when I awoke rin was still fast asleep and sesshomaru was stood at the door. I looked at him and nodded. It wouldnet be long till everone was awake. Kagome was the first to wake. She imidetly started to prepear breakfast. Rin awoke not long after that. as they buisied themselves with preperations for the jurny I decided to take a walk. I don't remember much of this time but what little I do rmember became important. I walked down a dirt road quietly. I could tell I was being followed. _Why cant anyone leave me alone?_

It was near mid day when we left for our jerny I refused to walk beside sesshomaru and he basicly had a bitch that it would be safer and naturally I just ignored him. Its evident that hes used to getting his own way. Well they just decided to pick up the pace the perv and demon slayer on the two tails with the fox kit, kagone on Inutrasha back, Rin on the two headed dragon thing, oh but that's not the best part oh no, that stupid inu expects me to ride his back much like Kagome.

"NO!" He looks at me, and raises an eye brow. "How do you expect to keep up?"


End file.
